N.M.L The Tunnel
by Peggie
Summary: A mission into No Mans Land to rescue a friend, has Batman asking the question, why is Joker kidnapping children?


Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright.

N.M.L. the Tunnel

By

Peggie

With all the gang warfare happening in No Mans Land the makeshift hospital had been over run with casualties for the last few weeks. All the helpers had been working flat out. Many had already collapsed with exhaustion.

Dr Leslie Thompkins had decided that she would take over the late shift from the exhausted young woman who looked dead on her feet. Not that Leslie was any less tired; she was just more used to working with the minimum amount of sleep. She had waved away the young woman's objections and sent her off to bed, explaining that now everything was quiet she could use the time to catch up with paper work. Like all the best-laid plans it was fated not to be.

Running feet and a shout for help brought her out of her office in the hospital tent. Two young men were dragging in another gun shot victim. Just as Leslie was about to go and wake up the nurse to assist her in preparing the man for surgery Alfred walked into the tent. He gave Leslie a nod and a brief smile then started to prepare the patient. 

Alfred's appearance in the MASH sector three months after NML had been declared had proved a Godsend for Leslie. Not only was he a first class field medic able to assist in surgery, an excellent organiser and a tireless worker he was also one of Leslie's oldest and dearest friends. Someone she could talk to about her worries. With Alfred there was no need to act confident or pretend to be strong. 

As Leslie walked towards the scrub area she stopped to next to Alfred, "Thank You" she whispered, he smiled and nodded. How had he known that she needed help? She remembers Bruce saying that Alfred did the same kind of thing with him all the time. 

Leslie finished removing the bullet and was getting ready to close when she felt very faint. Alfred quickly caught her. He lowered her into a chair before going back to finish off closing up. Once the patient had been seen to and settled for the night Alfred was been back at Leslie's side. He lifted her up and carried her to her trailer. 

Leslie woke to find she had slept for over ten hours. Putting on her shoes and a white coat, she set off to the hospital tent. Arriving there she found Alfred sat at the nurses station finishing off writing up the charts she had started the night before. She smiled at the quiet yet determined way he was looking after her. They both cared for each other deeply; they had done so for years. But there had been an unspoken agreement between them that their love for each other would be set aside, in favour of their dedication to their respective jobs, and more importantly their support for Bruce and his war against crime. 

"Anything I need to know about" she asked.

"The Murray boys got a very high fever. I've given him an injection of antibiotics." Alfred said, he hesitated slightly then lowering his voice said, "we're running quite low on some drugs you know."

Leslie nodded walking back towards her office, indicating to Alfred that he should follow her. She sat on her desk and pressed her hands to her eyes. 

"At the present rate of use we will be out of antibiotics in ten days." Leslie said in a worried voice. "Morphine may last another week after that. But only if we ration it.** I am frightened **Alfred! I never thought the day would come when I would have to decide which person **should** get treatment and which person **shouldn't**. How can I tell a mother I don't think her child has a chance so I am not going to treat him? Yet that's what I am going to have to do."

She felt so worried and helpless that she couldn't stop the tears, she just couldn't help herself. Alfred sat on the desk next to her. He put his arm around her and held her until she stopped crying.

"There **are** drugs stored out in NML." Alfred said handing Leslie his handkerchief. "I am sure I can get what we need. With a bit of planning and a couple of days work I should be able to get all the drugs we require." 

He knew that the National Guard had an underground bunker close to the Reservoir, in the centre of Gotham City. Master Bruce and he had found a way into it from the Water companies supply tunnel, when they had been looking for possible sites to use as a satellite command centres. These command centres would be bolt hole for Batman to use when he couldn't return to Wayne Manor. They had been quite amazed at what the National Guard had stored in their the bunker. Alfred knew there was an extensive selection of medical supplies, including drugs kept there. With a bit of work Alfred felt sure he could get what they needed.

Will it dangerous?" Leslie asked her voice betraying her concern.

"Well, it will mean travelling through Black Mask and Lynx territories, but the store itself is in an unpopulated area near the Reservoir. It is unlikely that anyone knows about it, so it should be relatively safe to work there." Alfred gave her an encouraging smile.

Leslie was torn between her desire to replenish the drugs and her fears for Alfred's safety. They had been friends for more than twenty-five years; the last thing she wanted was for anything to happen to him.

"Could we ask Batman for help?" Leslie asked I am sure he would help.

"We could," Alfred acknowledged with a worried frown, "but I think he's got enough on his plate at the moment. He was pretty, low the last time I saw him. I don't want to give him anything else to worry about."

"Well he would be worried, if he knew you are planning to go out alone in to NML." Leslie stated slightly annoyed that he would place himself in danger rather than upset Bruce. 

"I don't know why that should worry him?" Alfred replied, "He knows I spent the first twelve weeks after NML was declared mapping out gang territories for him. So I do know how to survive out there."

Leslie looked at him amazed. "I thought you'd been with Bruce!" she said surprised by his news. 

"No I decided to stay and keep an eye on old enemies," he quirked a smile at her "...and friend."

"Knowing that doesn't make me worry any less. Alfred you will be careful?" she begged.

"Of course I will." Alfred said.

At dawn, despite Leslie's protests that he should wait and contact Batman, Alfred set off. He assured her he would be back in three to four day, hopefully with the drugs they needed. 

Five days later Cassandra stopped by Leslie's trailer as part of her patrol. She had been looking for Alfred to give him Batman's note. Not being able to locate him in his tent or the hospital she went to find Leslie. Cassandra knew that Leslie and Alfred often spent the evenings together, just talking or reading. Whenever she spent the night in the MASH sector Cassandra liked to spend time with the couple. They were different from all the other people she knew. Both were calm, gentle and kind. They loved each other of that she was sure and they cared about the people around them. Whenever she was with them she felt relaxed, as neither one of them wanted anything from her. They were just happy to have her company.

Cassandra was distressed to find Leslie weeping, her hands covering her face. She touched Leslie shoulder gently. Leslie had instantly looked up hope lighting up her face as she gasped "Alfr..." seeing that it was Cassandra she burst into tears again. The young woman wrapped her arms around Leslie and held her. She could feel the older woman's heart wrenching sobs. Cassandra stroked Leslie's hair and rocked her gently, until her crying subsided.

Leslie seemed to gather herself. She used a small crumpled handkerchief to dry her eyes. Then touched Cassandra's face. "Thank You my dear" she said. 

Cassandra put her hands on Leslie's shoulders and held her at arms length. She put on her best questioning expression.

"Why am I crying Leslie?" asked Cassandra nodded. "He said he would only be three or four days, and now he's been gone five.. nearly six." Leslie fought hard not to start crying again.

Cassandra tilted her head as though not understanding. Then her face lit up and she pulled the note out of her pocket and pointed to Alfred's name.

"Yes dear." Leslie said. "Alfred went out on day 235 to try and find medical supplies, and he has not yet returned."

Cassandra started to act out a charade. After a few minutes Leslie understood. "Yes dear I want to see Br..Batman as soon as possible. I'll write a note for you to give him." Cassandra nodded and smiled. 

She quickly wrote Batman a note giving the bare details of Alfred's mission and his failure to return. She smiled and handed the note to the girl. As Cassandra started to head for the trailer door when Leslie stopped her. "Can I read the note Batman sent Alfred." she asked. Cassandra handed it over. It was brief and business like. It warned about villains in their area and asked Alfred to report any sightings, especially any of Joker. The post scripts was interesting it said 'Advice acted upon, **Many Thanks**.' Then underneath was a further postscript, 'I met Bruce Wayne today, he wanted me to tell you to take care!' She wished Alfred had seen that, she sometimes wondered if he knew how much he was valued and loved by those closest to him, sometimes she didn't think he did. 

Batman paced the floor of Oracle's room, Leslie's note in his hand.

"What was the old fool thinking of, going out on his own." he growled. "I sent him to the MASH Sector to help Leslie and to keep him safe! Now he's gone off, putting himself into God knows what danger." 

"Come on Batman, Alfred was working on his own in NML for months, before any of you boys showed up." Oracle said as she manoeuvred her wheel chair up to the main communications console. "Give the old guy some credit, he's no ones fool, and God help you if he ever hears that you called him one!"

Robin suppressed a grin as Batman glared at Oracle. "Yes, thank you, I do know what he did those first weeks after NML was declared." Batman said. "I also know he nearly got killed doing it."

"So what's the plan boss?" Robin asked. "Do we go and see what's happened to Alfred or not?"

"Of course we do!" Batman snarled, glaring at the boy. 

Robin cowered behind Nightwing. "Easy Batman, the lad was just asking. The question may have been a stupid one, but there's no need to bite his head off." Nightwing soothed.

"So what's your plan?" Oracle asked quietly.

"Nightwing and Robin do their usual patrol, keeping an eye on the city, while Batgirl and I visit Leslie. Once we know all the details then I will contact Oracle. We will then decide how to proceed." 

They found Leslie sat in her trailer writing up notes. She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept for days. Batman locked the trailer door and pulled the blinds. Before removing his cowl, and going over to hug the woman who was almost a mother to him.

"Ho Bruce, where is he, what's happened to him?"

She felt Bruce catch his breath," I don't know Leslie, but we will find him, I promise. What I do need to know is exactly what he planned to do."

They spent another twenty minutes with Leslie, getting all the details that she knew of Alfred's plan. 

Before putting his cowl back on Bruce hugged Leslie once again. "We'll find Alfred, and get you those drugs." Bruce promised.

"I'll settle for just having Alfred and all of you back safe!" Leslie said giving him a tearful smiled.

Batman contacted Oracle, "We need to start checking the caves between the Mash Sector and the Reservoir. Transport was always going to be the big problem. Alfred had decided to move small loads to each cave, then collect them as required. We need to find out which caves have been used, then see if Alfred's is holed up in any of them. We work in pairs to cover each other's backs. Remember, to keep an eye out for any message, or clues that may tell us were Alfred is. Nightwing and Robin take the West of 57th street. Cassandra and I will take the East. That gives you guys three caves and us two, OK! We'll meet up at the cave on West and 9th. If there's no sign of Alfred, we'll retrace his steps and head to the Reservoir.

"How come we always get the lions share of the work." Robin moaned as he and Nightwing took off from the top of an office building in the Lynx Sector. 

They worked methodically through the area, in each cave a stash of medical supplies was to be found. 

"Well, Alfred seems to have completed the first two phases of his plan. He broke into the bunker and stashed the drugs. So where is he now?" Batman asked the worried friends when they met up. The question is did he do all of this alone, or has someone else been helping him stash the drugs. 

"Well its evident that Alfred's been in all the caves we've checked," Nightwing said, "there's not a spec of dust in any of them."

"Also all the drugs were arranged in alphabetical order, by date. No one but Alfred would do that, would they?" Robin added.

"It was the same in the caves we checked." Batman said.

All three men smiled, Batgirl looked at them puzzled. "You haven't known Alfred long enough yet!" Batman assured her. He felt a lump in his chest, would she ever get the chance to know Alfred and all his quirky little ways?

Batgirl was looking at the corner of the supplies bench. She was sure something was missing, but what? In all the hideouts in the exact same spot there had been one. She closed her eyes tight and suddenly she knew what it was.

Batman saw her face light up with excitement. "Batgirl what is it what have you seen!"

The girl pointed at the empty space on the table and started to perform a mime. All three men shook their heads. batgirl was getting frustrated. Finally she grabbed a box and using a pen from her utility belt drew a large cross on it side. 

"The First Aid Kit!" Robin yelled practically scaring everyone to death. "The first aid kits gone." 

Batman wondered how he had failed to notice it was missing, the kits were large enough. He remembers the day Alfred had ordered them. They had been working together for weeks, planning and setting up the satellite command centres around Gotham. Bruce had determined that he needed these outposts so that never again would an enemy wear him down. Bane had only managed to defeat Batman by getting him to use up all his supplies. These bases would allow Batman to restock his mobile supplies and rest up when he needed to.

"Come on Alfred, there's no need for a first kit that size!" Bruce had said when Alfred had given him the order form.

Leslie had looked at the manufacture specifications, raised her eyebrows and whistled. "You'll be better supplied then the first hospital I worked in." she'd laughed.

Alfred had turned to face them; he was both angry and upset. "Well I don't suppose the patients in some 'Hick Hospital' insist on dressing up every night like Bats and letting the countries worst villains take turn trying to kill them." Pointing at Bruce he'd said his voice full of anger; "I am getting sick of trying to keep him alive." His uncharacteristic outburst had shocked both friends into silence. "One day I know I am going to fail," he'd said quietly, "but I refuse to be beaten because of a lack of equipment." With that he'd strode out of the room and then out of the house. Worried, both friends had to wait three hours for his return. When he had got back Bruce had sheepishly gone into the kitchen where Alfred had started to make supper. "I am sorry old friend, I didn't realise how..how you felt." he'd said. "I've ordered the Kits you wanted." The old man had just nodded. 

Since NML had been declared Bruce was just getting to know what it must be like for the old man, staying at home every night worried about what was happening to loved ones. Alfred had turned the tables on him good and proper; first by insisting on staying in Gotham when Bruce Wayne had gone to Washington to plead for Congress not abandon his city, and now with his disappearance. He knew he would rather be experiencing a pounding from Bane, then suffering the gut wrenching fear he felt at the present minute.

"Well that answers one question, Alfred obviously has gone somewhere by choice, and with a reason." Batman said.

"He could have been forced to go." Robin mused.

"No, anyone breaking in here would have ransacked the place. Also it's too neat. Al would have put up a struggle if anyone had forced him to go. This place looks like Al just clean it." Nightwing said looking around.

Batgirl had been searching the back of the room. She moved one of the cots, then bent down to pick something up. It was a child's glove. She held it up for Batman to see.

"It looks like Alfred's inherited a child again." Batman said. 

"So where do we go from here?" Asked Nightwing.

"We follow in Alfred's footsteps; back to the reservoir and the National Guard depot. Whoever he met it has to be in that areas. Just keep your eyes peeled for clues."

They moved quickly yet carefully through Black Mask Sector, keeping a careful eye out for marauding gangs. They stealthy moved towards the open spaces just North of the 12 Caesares Statues. When they got there they saw a small settlement had set up in the park. The one time beauty spot had been turned into a kind of market garden. A small group of workers could be seen picking a crop of tomatoes. Steady streams of people were coming to barter goods for fresh food. Since No Mans Land had been declared, an apple was worth more than a handful diamonds. Armed guards were overseeing every transaction.

"Alfred could be here." Robin said.

"One way to find out is to ask." Batman moved carefully towards to the guard on the left flank. Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl followed. Batman quickly and silently overpowered the man and dragged him into the cover of some maze plants, where the others were waiting.

Eyes wide the man looked at the four masked vigilantes and swallowed. 

"All we want is information." Batman growled menacingly. 

"Information costs," the man said suddenly seeing an opportunity to make a gain. "What have you got to barter with?"

Batman's fist hit the ground right next to the man's head with a thud. "How about your life!" he quietly threatened.

The man felt himself pale. "What do you want to Know? We're well armed, we pay tribute to the Lynx & Triads and Sarge won't give up with.."

Batman cut him off "I am not interested in your little venture, we're looking for a friend. Old guy, sixties, British, six foot, thin, blue eyes, balding, probably carrying medical supplies, could have a child with him." 

"Doc! You're friends of Doc's? Sure we've seen him. He saved Sarge's life and delivered Paula's baby. Any friends of Doc's are welcome here!" the man's face had a genuine smile. "You need to talk to Sarge."

Batman went with the man, leaving the other three to keep watch. Although the man seemed genuine in NML you could never be sure.

Sarge was a small man in his sixties, compact and obviously a trained fighter. He was leaning heavily on a cane. His wrinkled face had a smile on it as he looked at the man in front of him. "Always admired you Batman, the way you decided to do something about Gotham. I love this city. It's worth fighting for!" 

Batman found himself liking the man. "I am looking for my ... friend," Batman pulled a small photo of Alfred out of his utility belt. Your guard seems to think it may be the man who saved your life, Doc I think he called him."

"That's Doc!" Sarge said looking at the photo. "He's a friend of yours you say."

Batman smiled thinly, "Let's say Doc is family."

Sarge smiled, "Good man Doc, real gent! Said he was a medic not a Doctor, but he sure knew his stuff. Saved my life and my leg. Young Paula would have lost her baby without him, he delivered young Thomas safe and sound." 

"Thomas? " Batman asked. 

"That's what Doc named him when Paula asked him to choose a name. He said he should be named after a great man. But he never said who." 

Batman smiled he knew who Thomas had been named after. He signalled to the others to join him. All four listened to Sarge relieved to have some positive news. 

"Doc passed through here several times carrying boxes of supplies for the hospital over in the North-east". 

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"About three days ago just after we found the girl. All covered in mud she was, had some nasty burns to her face and hand. Half-drowned the poor lass. About ten at a guess. Badly shocked, Doc looked after her. Took her with him when he went. From what we could gather she was from the camp near the old steam tunnel. Seems some nutter called Joker is using kids to dig the old tunnel out!" 

"Joker!" Robin gasped. 

"Seems like they had an explosion, then a flood and a lot of kids were hurt. Wouldn't surprise me if Doc went to help!"

It wouldn't surprise Batman either. Alfred wouldn't stand by and see children suffer, even if it meant tackling the Joker. "Any idea what's going on over there?" Batman asked, he was now very worried for Alfred's safety

Sarge shook his head. "We take care of our own business, try not to interfere with other peoples. We leave them alone they leave us alone." He looked at Batman apologetically. "We can not afford to have too much community spirit. That's for people with either high moral standards or nothing to lose."

"Which category do you think Alf...Doc falls into?" Batman asked his voice cold.

"You tell me, it was you who said he was he was 'family.' Are you sure he knows that? He described himself as a man with a few good friends but no family here in Gotham." 

Nightwing saw how that statement hit Batman hard. Nightwing, more than the others knew Bruce found it almost impossible to show his feelings. Since his parents murder he had repressed his emotions. This trait had caused more than one rift between them, as the young Dick Grayson had been growing up at Wayne Manor. The one person who really understood Bruce was Alfred. It had been Alfred who cared for and raised Bruce. It was Alfred who also kept the peace between Bruce and Dick, who kept them communicating. Although Bruce never would show it, Dick knew he loved Alfred like a second father. For Bruce to think that the old man didn't know how much he needed him, cared for him and loved him would become a festering wound in Bruce's soul. 

"Come on Batman we need to find out what's going off over at that tunnel."

Batman turned hurt eyes toward his friend. "We've got to find him. Nightwing, I've got to let him...to let him know."

Lowering his voice until only Batman could hear it Nightwing said "Bruce he knows, honest, he knows you love him!"

Nightwing could see his words had not convinced the man.

"Don't worry Batman, you'll get the chance. Now come on we need to get moving, while there's still some light."

The steam tunnels entrance was located next to the D'Angelo sewerage plant less than a mile west of Arkham Asylum. They headed up through the Coventry area of the City skirting around Mr. Zsasz sector to get on to the Southern section of the Trigate Bridge. In the distant to the east of the bridge Arkham Asylum could be seen looming out of the mist. 

Seeing it's monstrous architecture reminded Robin of all the inmates who had escaped, and were even now roaming around Gotham. The thought made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

Scanning the area with his night vision goggles Batman quickly located two guards, both equipped with guns, about halfway along of the bridge. He signalled to Batgirl and Robin to take cover, while he and Nightwing stalked the two men.

Bridge duty was a bore, no one ever tried crossing to the island. Why should they, all that was there was the sewerage works and Arkham Asylum, neither of which people would queue up to visit. The wind was getting cold. Smithy and Reed were getting chilled to the bone. Both were stood together moaning about getting the short straw again. Ever since the explosion had set the work back Joker had been in a foul mood. The simplest mistake could get you into big trouble. Letting some of the children escape had resulted in Smithy and Reed pulling bridge duty for a week. Not that they had complained, no one who wanted to live ever complained to the Joker. Neither man heard the two figures creeping up on them. The blow to Smithy's head had him falling in to oblivion. Reed put up a minor struggle, before Nightwing's fist pulverised his nose into a bloody mess. 

Once both men were tied up Batman signalled to the others to join them, as they continued across the bridge. Reaching the other side they deployed grapple lines. Dropping down to the ground below. All four headed carefully towards the entrance to the old tunnel, using the cover provided by the terrain, and keeping in the shadows as much as possible.

As they got close to the shore they could see an encampment of tents. A large brightly coloured marquee of red, yellow and blue stripes was at its centre. It had flags and balloons flying from its roof.

"Typical Joker." Nightwing muttered, "he's nothing if not a showman."

"I'd say, he's a madman, psycho and killer." Batman added his face set grim.

About ten smaller white tents surrounded the garish spectacle. Bright flood lights illuminated the whole area. The four friends could hear a sound of a gasoline generator providing the power. Armed guards circled the area near to the shoreline. 

Signalling to the others to head for the high ground to the left, Batman indicated towards an outcrop of trees that would give excellent cover.

"So what's the plan!" Robin asked, his voice edged with excitement. 

"We watch and wait." was Batman's cold reply. The young man looked disappointed.

Nightwing and Batman scanned the area with night vision scopes. "I count sixteen guards altogether, ten on duty, five in the tent to the left. There seem to be a smaller figures probably a child in the tent on the right, there's also one guard inside," Nightwing said.

Suddenly the lights went out. Chaos erupted with guards running in all directions. Batman spied a figure emerging out of the undergrowth, heading carefully towards the tent containing the child. Suddenly the man felled the guard, then picked up the child and head out of the camp. 

"I think we've just locate Alfred." Batman said to his companions.

"Nightwing keep tracking Alfred make sure you don't loose sight of him. Robin and Batgirl with me; we're going to cause a diversion to cover his back."

The three friends set off quickly and carefully in the opposite direction. As they approached the far side of the camp Batman whispered, "smoke grenades only, throw them just past the tunnel entrance it will look like there's a fire in the tunnel; that should get their attention."

As the smoke started to drift towards the main camp shouts of alarm could be heard, and guards started to converge on the tunnel. Using the darkness to cover their escape the three headed back to join Nightwing.

"Alfred disappeared by the grating over there, looks like it's a service tunnel into the sewers." Nightwing said.

"Man it reeks down here!" Robin gasped his face screwed up in disgust.

"Sewers normally do." Batman said "They also provide desperate people with excellent hide outs. It took us weeks to find Penguin, when he hid in Gotham's sewers."

The small service tunnel they had entered the sewers by had quickly opened into a much larger main chamber, with concrete walkways at each side. Even using two of their powerful torches it was impossible to light the whole area.

"Wow, you could build a cathedral in here!" Robin said. His words echoed back along the tunnel.

Nightwing thumped him in the back. "Keep your voice down will you." he whispered. "You don't want to bring Jokers men down here."

As they passed another junction leading off to the right Robin asked "Which way do we go, this place is huge, Alfred could be anywhere." 

Batgirl kept glancing to the shadows at the far side of the main service tunnel. 

Nightwing notice and was about to ask what she'd seen, when Batman whispered, "I've seen them Batgirl, two children, they've been following us since the first junction." 

"What are they doing down here?" Nightwing asked. 

Suddenly from their left a familiar voice quietly said, "Surviving Master Nightwing, just surviving!" 

All four vigilantes turned to see Alfred stood not more than ten yards from them. As they watched a small boy of about ten and a girl a little older crossed over from the shadows at the other said of the tunnel and stood next to him. Alfred smiled at them. "The best watches in the business," he said. The little girl smiled at Alfred, "Friends?" she asked, nodding towards the four strangers.

"Most defiantly, friends, my dear," he smiled at her. "Now you and Roddy go and get washed up then get some supper." As the two children walked passed Alfred the little boy stared up at him, "You won't leave us will you?" 

"No young man, when we go, we all go together." The boy looked into Alfred's eyes. "Promise!" the old man said. "Now go and get your supper." The boy nodded and headed off.

Robin ran forward and hugged his friend, "It's so good to see you!" 

Alfred hugged the young man back; "I am pleased to see you too young man."

Nightwing followed suite; "Al, long time no see. I've missed you." Nightwing held the old man close. "You've had us all worried, disappearing like that. "

"Sorry young sir, but it was unavoidable. I've missed you too, I hope you've been looking after yourself."

Batman stepped forward and looked closely at his life long friend. Alfred smiled at his employer, "I am pleased to see you safe and well sir" he said affection evident in his voice. The old man was totally shocked when Batman suddenly put his arms around him and hugged him. Confused Alfred looked at Nightwing who smiled at him and nodded. Alfred quickly hugged the man who he always thought of as a son for a few moments, before he stepped back from Batman's embrace, a little embarrassed and confused by Bruce's open show of affection. "You'd better come and meet the others." he said his voice a little unsteady.

"What's Joker up to?" Batman asked as he followed closely behind his friend. 

"He's hoping to get the tunnel open so he can smuggle weapons into NML. At the present time, next to fresh food, weapons are the most prized commodities. He's been kidnapping children to do the job because the tunnels too small for adults to work in." Batman could detect the anger in Alfred's voice.

"Joker had twenty children, eight were injured in an explosion. So he now has only twelve, fit enough to work. He left yesterday with Harlequin and eight of his goons to get more. He's not expected back until the day after tomorrow." 

After a five minutes walk they came to a steel door similar to a ships hatch. Alfred opened it and they entered an area that was obviously some kind of storage facility. A small square room with cupboards along one wall, SAFETY EQUIPMENT the label on one door said. A poster advised NO NAKED FLAMES! ALWAYS CHECK FOR METHANE! 

"It doesn't smell so bad around here." Robin noted with evident relief.

"No young sir, we are actually inside the treatment works."

The room was brightly lit and had a small electric stove. A large metal bucket obviously being used as a pan was on top of the stove; it seemed to contain soup. "Where's the power coming from?" Batman asked.

The old man smiled, "The plant has it's own Methane powered generator, we are hooked up to that."

They passed through an archway into a second much larger room. There were five children sat huddled around a workbench that was being used as a table. Three other children were laid on makeshift beds. All seemed to have been injured. Although they were eating their eyes, full of mistrustful, were fixed on the strangers who had just entered the room. 

A little girl slid off the box she had been using as a chair and collected some cups. Smiling at Alfred she left the room.

Alfred introduced the four new comers to the subdued youngsters. "Can they help?" Roddy asked, eyeing Batman cautiously.

Things had changed in Gotham; Robin thought. At one time the mere mention of the Batman would have made any child sure that everything would be ok.

The girl came back and handed Alfred and their guests mugs of soup. "Thank you Sally!" Alfred said.

Nightwing sipped his soup, "Man I've missed your cooking! I don't know what this is but it sure is good." 

"It's seagull.," the little boy on the left said." I caught it he said with pride. Plus some green stuff Alfred collects off the beach." 

Robin looked at his mug in horror. "Seaweed, young sir, a delicacy in Japan!" The old man said smiling. 

Nightwing laughed at Robin's expression. "I don't care what's in it Al, its great, as always. The only thing I missed more than you, was your cooking!" he joked.

"Ok, gang bedtime. Off you go and wash up" Alfred said to the children, "Sally would you clean the cups, Master Robin will help.

"Ho man, we only just find him and he's already got me doing the doing chores." muttered Robin.

"Manny, bring me my bag." Alfred requested. A small boy hurried past Batman and quickly came back with the large first aid kit that had been missing from the cave. While Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl sat and watched, Alfred attended to each child's wounds. The older children were setting up makeshift beds along the far wall. As Alfred finished off redressing the arm of the last child, a small boy, they saw him whisper in to the old mans ear.

"A story, you would like a story young sir? Of course you can have one, all children need a bedtime story."

Alfred sat down on the little boy's bed and lifted him on to his lap. The other children gathered around and listened fascinated, as the old man weave a magical adventure of good winning out over evil. Batgirl moved closer to the group and listened enthralled, fascinated by the tale of talking animals, knights, princesses and witches.

"Do you think anyone has ever told her a bedtime story?" Batman asked Nightwing, nodding towards the girl. The younger man shook his head. "No I don't think they have. She obviously wasn't lucky enough to have someone like Al to look after her." he said. 

When the story was over Alfred got them to bed. Batgirl stood looking at the old man. She had never heard a story like that. "You enjoyed that?" Alfred asked. She smiled nodded.

"I am glad you liked it." he said. 

He turned out the light in the children's room and moved into the room next-door. 

"What are we going to do about Joker?" ask Robin. "We can't let him smuggle gun in to NML. There will be a bloodbath. He'd just love that."

"The only way to stop him is to totally destroy the tunnel." Alfred said. "No tunnel, no weapons, no need to use children as slave labour."

"Agreed," Batman said, "but where do we get enough explosive to do the job?

Alfred nodded to a metal cupboard "I think you will find what you need in there." A large box containing Semtex was in the cupboard. "I liberated it from Jokers tent. Unfortunately there were no detonators. But I'm sure between you that you can work out a plan."

Batman looked at his friends exhausted face. "You look like you need some sleep, we'll mount guard tonight. You get a good nights sleep, we'll discuss plans in the morning." 

Alfred nodded, "If you're sure sir, thank you, I am a little tired." With that the old man retired to the other room.

After a few minutes, Roddy walked past Batman, "Where are you going young man?" Batman asked.

"I am the guard when Alfred's asleep." the boy said. "I am second in command." He added proudly. "It my job to wake him if the Jokers men come." 

"We're on guard tonight Roddy, your job is to make sure no one wakes Alfred. He's very tired and needs his sleep. I want you to promise me you'll do that."

"Ok, promise." the boy said as he went back to the other room.

"Well what do we do." Robin asked. "We've got the explosives but they're useless without detonators."

"Nightwing and Robin your job is to get back to the nearest cave you'll find detonators on the third shelf down on the back wall. As you cross the bridge take those two guards we disabled and make sure they're well hidden. I want their friends to think they deserted. I need you back before daybreak." Batman said. "Ho, and take care."

"Right come on titch, let's go." Nightwing chided his partner.

"You get some sleep Batgirl I'll take first watch." Batman said as he saw the two young men head off.

Alfred woke to find Roddy sat next him while the rest of the children sat huddled together in the far corner looking worried. "Whatever is wrong?" the old man asked concerned. 

The children seemed to brighten as he sat up. Batman sat down next to his friend, "They were worried about you that's all. It's a bit scary when someone doesn't wake up when you expect them to. I know, I felt the same way a couple of times as a kid when you overslept." 

Alfred frowned I never knew you'd realised I had overslept." he said.

"I'd not only realised, I'd been in to your room check you over several times. I even rang Leslie once, when I gave her your symptoms she diagnosis tiredness and suggested I go back to bed and leave you to get some sleep. Boy you must have been exhausted not to have know."

"What time is it?" Alfred asked He looked at his watch, "Good grief, it's 11 o'clock!" Batman saw the old mans eyebrows shoot up, "What about breakfast, Ho Dear!" his friend said worried by his tardiness.

Batman put his hand on his friends shoulder to stop him getting up, "You needed the sleep.," he said, "anyway we can't do anything until it's dark and the kids are out of the tunnel. Nightwing and Robin got the detonators we needed. They also brought food, so everyone's eaten except you. He handed his friend a mug of tea and a couple of cake bars."

"This is your idea of food for growing children?" Alfred asked. 

"Well they didn't complain, and they ate it all." Batman defended himself.

Alfred laughed, "I bet they did. Jeff did you find anything for dinner?" Alfred asked. The little boy who had proudly informed them about the seagull held up two rabbits and a squirrel. Alfred smiled and gave the boy one of his cake bars. "Best hunter I ever met, I don't know how we would have managed without him." 

Batgirl handed Alfred a bag, when he opened it his face lit up. "Kelp, Mushrooms and wild garlic. Thank You Miss." Much to the girls pleasure he kissed her cheek.

Getting to his feet the old man ask, "How's Leslie? She'll be getting worried about the drugs running so low. Or did you manage to get some to the camp?" He asked.

Batman shook his head. "No, not yet. Anyway the last time I saw her Leslie was too worried about you, to be concerned about drugs. Why you two don't get together I'll never know," he said.

"That young man, is none of your concern! Now let's get back to the matter in hand." Alfred said stiffly. Batman knew better than to push Alfred when he used that tone of voice.

After telling Batman everything he knew of Jokers operation, Alfred started preparing dinner. Roddy escorted the four of them out so that they could observe the camp. "Dinner is at five," the boy said. "Don't be late, he doesn't like people being late for dinner."

"We know!" Batman and Nightwing said together then laughed.

The boy nodded and went back inside.

"Man that was tasty," Robin said, "but please don't tell me what it was, I rather enjoy it in ignorance." He smiled at Jeff, "Well done for catching dinner." He said. The boy just grinned in return.

So what's the plan for tonight? Nightwing asked.

"They bring the children out at seven thirty for a meal and then they take them to their sleeping quarters by nine. Usually four guards cover the children, while ten of the others sleep in the tents at the side. Two guards cover the tunnel entrance. If we can get into the tunnel we will have six clear hours to set the explosives." Batman said.

"Have we got enough explosives to blow the tunnel up?" Robin asked.

"Our intention is not to explode the tunnel young sir, but to implode it causing the tunnel to claps in on itself. That takes much less explosive and in that type of structure is more likely to work. The skill is in placing the chargers properly and detonating them in the correct sequence." 

Robin looked at the old man in wonder, "And you know how to do that?" He saw the old man nod. "I've got to get myself enrolled in the Butlers school you attended Alfred."

"That, would be a good idea sir. I am sure they would then be able to teach even you, which cutlery to use for each course, and how to eat without putting your elbows on the table." The old man said hardly able to keep a smile off his face.

Nightwing just smirked. As Robin pulled a face at the old man.

"So here's the plan," Batman said, " at 9 P.M. we three get Alfred and the explosives into the tunnel. While Alfred and I set the explosives, Nightwing and Robin take the places of the guards outside. So anyone just passing by will not notice anything is wrong, OK. As soon as the tunnel blows Alfred heads for the bridge and we three free the rest of the children. Meanwhile Batgirl stays here with the children. At 3 A.M. she takes them to the bridge and then makes sure the bridge is secure. We all meet back at the bridge. Then we head back to the MASH sector over the North Bridge. Any questions? No? Good we've got four clear hours before we need to set out I suggest every one get some rest. He looked at Alfred pointedly. The old man smiled back at him and nodded.

Alfred hugged each of the children before leaving, "Remember it's your job to help each other and Batgirl. You've got to make sure she gets to the bridge safe and sound." he told the small bunch of tearful children. "Batgirl is in charge, with Roddy and Sally as her second and third in command. I will see you all at approximately 4 A.M. at the bridge. Manny you and Jeff bring my First Aid kit, we may need it." 

Overpowering the two guards at the tunnel entrance had been easy. It took less than ten minutes for the three young men to get their resident explosives expert and his tools on site. Alfred and Batman work quickly, yet carefully, planting the explosives to ensure the tunnel would completely collapse, along its whole length. It took almost six hours before Alfred expressed himself satisfied. Looking at Batman he pressed the main timer button.

The two men ran from the tunnel, Nightwing and Robin quickly following them. At Batman's signal they dived behind a pile of rubble, just as the earth beneath their feet began to shake and flames and rubble spewed out of the tunnel entrance. A series of low frequency 'Whumps' could be heard, each one followed closely by a small earth tremor. The three younger men looked to their friend who had a big grin on his face. "Like riding a bike," he said.

"It'll take Joker years to dig through that lot. Even a loony like him will realise that." Robin laughed.

Guards could be heard running from their tents. "Ok Alfred get out of here, and take care!" Batman said. 

"You too young sirs." With that the old man set off using the darkness as cover.

Staying out of sight Batman, Robin and Nightwing watched as the guards converged on the tunnel. Batman counted ten that left just the four with the children still in the camp. 

"Christ, the Jokers going to go crazy when he finds out about this!" one of the guard said. "I am damned if I am hanging around to see how he takes it. I am off!"

"He clubbed Tony to death just because he caused a small cave in by having a crafty smoke down the tunnel, he'll kill us all for this mess." 

"Come on let's grab what we can get out of here, while we can." another man said.

Gradually all the guards started to desert their posts. 

"What about the kids one man argued."

"Leave them," his friend said, "they're only kids." 

"Nightwing get to the bridge and warn Alfred to get the children out of sight. I think they're going to find it very busy over there pretty soon." Batman whispered. "Come on Robin, we need to collect some more residents for the Alfred Pennyworth home for lost children." 

The children were dirty, tired and confused; they sat huddled together, unable to comprehend what was happening. 

"It's Batman," one young boy said in total disbelief, "Batman's come to take us home!"

It took almost half an hour to lead the tried children to the bridge. "Did all the guards leave?" Batman asked.

"Wow, did they, talk about rats leaving a sinking ship." Nightwing said. 

"Right let's get these kids out of here and to somewhere safe and warm." 

They headed North over the bridge, they skirted the old Burnley district keeping as far as possible on the edge of gang territories. Robin and Nightwing kept them clear of trouble by scouting ahead using the rooftops as vantage points. It was a four-mile walk to the MASH sector, with the tired children it took the best part of two hours to complete. Except for a minor scuffle with a drug addict they got to the MASH sector with ease. 

The young man on duty roused Leslie and her helpers from their tents. Twenty casualties brought in by Batman. Leslie rushed out to meet her friend, only to find him carrying an injured child in his arms. "Ho my goodness, were did these all come from she said looking around the sea of children's faces. She quickly relieved Batman of his patient and took the boy into the tent. Nurses and helpers were quietly and efficiently getting the other children settled. 

"Batman helped carry some of the children to the treatment centre."

"Where's Alfred?" Jeff asked. "I've got his bag here." 

Batman looked around for Alfred but his friend had vanished. He asked around the camp.

"I know who you mean one old woman said. "Doc Leslie's gentleman friend, he left about half an hour ago. Heading towards the city." Batman cursed under his breath.

"Nightwing you still there?" Batman asked." 

"Still here came the reply." 

"We've lost Alfred again, you didn't spot him leaving did you?"

"Sorry Batman, we were sorting out a mugger over the other side of Park Avenue." Nightwing heard Batman curse. 

"He may be heading to the cave on Spring Drive to collect the drugs stashed there." Batman growled, "I am heading out after him. I want you and Robin to cover our backs."

He found the old man at the cave, he had already sorted the drugs and got them ready to transport.

"**Just what the hell is wrong with you**?" Batman shouted, "**Have you got a death wish**? **Or do you think you've got something to prove?"**

"Like what?" the old man asked slightly amused at Batman's attitude.

"I don't know, you tell me? You're usually the one urging caution, accusing me of being too quick to put myself in danger. Then what happens, we have an earthquake and you lose all reason! You refused to leave Gotham when I wanted you to. You insisted on mapping out the gang territories by walking around dangerous neighbourhoods, on your own. You get yourself tangled up with Joker. Then, when I think you're safe again, you take off without telling anyone! I've buried one father, I don't want to bury another one, just yet."

The old man laughed.

"What's so damned funny!" Bruce demanded to know, ripping his cowl off, revealing a face bright red with anger.

"Well, young man, you now know what it feels like for me every night that Batman leaves home. It's no different. I don't want to bury a son."

Bruce glared at his friend, then sat down putting his head in his hands. After a few moments he looked up into Alfred's face and smiled slightly. "Point taken!" he said taking his surrogate fathers hand. "I'll try and be more considerate in future, if you promise to go back to being the cautious member of the team." 

"Deal!" the old man said. "Come on lets get these supplies to Leslie. Goodness knows what she'll think of me! I promised to restock her dwindling drugs supply, and instead I bring her more patients."

"Some how I don't think she'll mind, as long as you're back safe and sound." Bruce assured him.

Leslie came into the trailer where Alfred had stacked the drug and smiled. "Where is he?" She asked Batman. 

"In the tent with the children, telling them a bedtime story." He replied.

Leslie slipped into the tent and sat listening to the old mans tale. After he'd finished she watched him tuck each child in. As stepped out of the doorway she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "Promise me Alfred, no more excursions, you don't know how worried I've been." 

Alfred hugged her tight "Ho I think I can guess." he murmured. 


End file.
